Three Way Battle Royale: Kihaku vs. Moko vs. Miyuki!
It was a grey, rainy day, one with pouring rain and booming thunder and lightning that illuminated the heavens. One that Miyuki Murakami couldn't be happier to experience. The kunoichi was on her way to assassinate someone called Kihaku Saito, something that she was not at all happy about. Why do they make me do these things? she thought. I hate the idea of killing in cold blood. Even though the weather was so gloomy Kihaku couldn't be happier, he loved weather like this because it was the best time to practice his death release techniques in private without being disturbed. "This rain is really a drag" said Moko. Kihaku could feel the presense of two very powerful souls nearby thanks to his death release Kihaku could tell how strong they were because of there souls inner fire which burned brightly for both targets. "Is someone there?" asked Moko. Kihahu didn't know if he should answer or not so he leaned back on the tree near him and blended in with the shadows then he spoke " yes, might I ask who you are?". "I am Moko Kaguya who are you" said Moko. "my name is Kihaku Saito of the Saito clan I was just practicing my jutsu", said Kihaku as he went back to his studies hoping to finish before the rain let up soon. "Well even though I don't know you let me set up a camp" said Moko as he used the Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique. "thank you very much moko was it, it is a pleasure to meet someone so nice", said Kihaku as he countinued to study a new move he was working on. "I will start a fire" said Moko as he used his wood release to make logs from his fingers and lit them on fire. Kihaku could feel the other man nearby but for now he just sat and talked to moko hoping to get to the person better before the other person showed up before him. "What village are you from?" asked Moko as he looked at the fire. "I am from the village hidden in the leaves it is just a few paces back that way", said Kihaku as lay down in the living room of the house that his new friend had built for them not to get wet. "I am from Hakkingakure I was getting medicine from a smaller village. "Hakkingakure? what village is that I will visit one day", said Kihaku. "Its in the Land of Sunshine I herd that a war is coming up between Kingakure and Kagegakure but my village doesn't know who to support" said Moko. "it sounds like a hard decision to make I don't know whatever you feel is right", said Kihaku as he thought of what to ask him next. "Thinking of a new War brings me back to the old one. "I know what you mean I lost my entire family in that war I never want to think about another one but if it does come up I will fight for my village with honor". "You were in the Neo Akatsuki War?" asked Moko. "no my parents and sister were in it though and I think my sister survived but I haven't heard from her in awhile ", said Kihaku. "Know i remember there was a female in my division" said Moko. "what!? really what was here last name was it Saito I hope so maybe I can find her", said Kihaku as got excited to hear the mans answer. "I cant remember sorry" said Moko. Miyuki noticed two people talking with each other, and decided to walk over to them. Kihaku turned just alittle and happened too see a very cute girl walkin towarde him and moko and said "hey moko have you seen her before she's pretty cute", he said just alittle too loud for her to hear. Miyuki heard everything Kihaku had said. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Hello, what's your name? "No but by her hair I can tell see is a member of the Murakami Clan" said Moko "hi my name is Kihaku Saito it is a pleasure to meet you and this is moko he helped me get out of the rain", said Kihaku as he couldn't help checking out how the young lady looked he was single and thought he might get to know her. So this one's Kihaku, Miyuki thought. I don't want to kill him, but the Kage Elders will be infuriated if I defy them again... But still, I can't just slaughter him like this. "Hi, my name is Miyuki," said the kunoichi. "Your friend is right, I am a Murakami clan member. "Miyuki would you like something to eat I am making stew" said Moko. "yeah why don't you join us we were just talking about...", he trailed off as he thought about his sister being alone by herself but he regained composure and said, "never mind it's not important join us" he said with a smile. "Yes, please," replied Miyuki. "I haven't eaten since I left my village." Looking at Kihaku, she said, "Is there something bothering you?" "you seem nice so i'll tell you, when I was young my parents and my sister went to war leaving me alone and I just found out recently my sister might be alive so.." he said as he drifted off worrying about her again. He's been through a lot, Miyuki thought sadly. I can't bring myself to kill him. I guess... I will have to face the Elders' wrath when I return home. "I'm happy for you," said Miyuki. "are you ok miyuki you seem alittle down is someone bullying you?", asked Kihaku as he showed true signs of worry for his new friend. "Ok the stew is ready I learned it from my mother its an original Senju recipe" said Moko as he gave everyone a bowl. "awesome", said Kihaku as stayed in his seat eating his stew waiting for miyukis answer to his question. "Thank you very much," said Miyuki, as she gratefully accepted her bowl. "...The truth is, I really came here to kill you, Kihaku, on orders from my village. But... I can't do it, not after seeing the kind of person you are and what you've been through." Kihaku couldn't believe someone wanted him dead but it was normal many people had tried to kill him before. "thank you miyuki no one has ever called me kind before I am really happy", he said as a couple of tears began to flow from his eye's but he couldn't explain why and didn't notice he had never cryed before. "Well I am going to find some more berries for the medicine I need" said Moko as he left the house. Miyuki noticed that tears were streaming down Kihaku's face. She moved closer to him, and said, "Are you alright, Kihaku?" "yeah why is something wrong?", he asked as he looked at miyuki and began to see a resemblance to his sister which caused him to bury his face in his hands. "Nothing, you just seem a little upset," said Miyuki, putting a hand on Kihaku's shoulder. "you know you remind me of my sister you are just as beautiful and just as sweet as she was when I was with her last", he said as he thought of what was going to happen soon.